Hope Rekindled
by lackam
Summary: The twin sons of Earendil bring hope.


Title: Hope Rekindled

Author: Amber

Beta: Angel

Rating: G/PG

Characters: Elrond, Elros, Círdan, Celeborn, Erestor

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I only use them.

Summary: Elrond and Elros are found.

Little celebrating had been done this winter. It had been five years since the Sons of Feanor had destroyed the Havens of Sirion and that event seemed to have started a downturn in the stability of life for many. More and more refugees were escaping to the Isle of Balar everyday. Many had escaped the evil with little more than their lives and were starting over from scratch. All were encouraged to help in any way they could leaving little time for fun and celebrating. It was in this dismal time of fear that a new hope was born.

It was during the time that the celebration of harvest should have been taking place that hope was reborn. As the darkness of night approached, a bright new star rose in the west. All stared in wonder and the word spread quickly of the light of hope. It was Círdan who told the court of the fulfillment of prophecy, of the eventual coming of the force from the west.

In the palace, Círdan watched as his foster-son stared at the star. There was a mixture of awe and sadness on his face.

"What troubles you my son?" Círdan ask Ereinion.

"Tell me Círdan, do you not feel the least bit of guilt? How do I face my cousins when they return with the forces of the Vala? I have not been able to find their sons, the ones I pledged to protect if anything happened to them. What will I say to them?" Ererion replied with a look of defeat on his face.

Círdan thought about the best way to answer his foster-son. The Lord of the Deep had told Círdan that the boys were alive, but little else. He also knew that Ererion's fears would never come to pass. With a sigh he decided that it was time to tell what little information he had been entrusted with.

"You need not worry about facing your cousin, child. The peredhel have been given the choice of fate. Elwing chose to be counted among the firstborn and stays in Aman. Earendil chose as his wife, even though his heart is with men. It is he who sails the heavens with the Simillarin on his brow as the new star of hope. Neither will ever set foot on these shores again. As for the fate of the boys, Ulmo has told me only that they live. We must trust to the Valar to watch over them."

It was a few days later during the people's open court time that the messenger arrived. He was little more than a youth just shy of his majority. When it was seen that he wore the colors, and symbol, of a son of Feanor he was rushed before the King.

"State your name and business child," said the King as he looked over to Círdan.

"My name of Erestor, son of Eranhil of Sirion. I have a missive from Maglor for you," the messenger replied as he looked around at the splendor of the hall. He had never seen such a grand place before. The sons of Feanor were not known for the grandeur of their homes.

One of the pages came forth and brought the scroll to Gilgalad. As he read the missive his eyes grew wide, quickly he passed the scroll on to Círdan whose reaction was guarded. Gilgalad had to quiet the people, as their murmuring had grown loud and apprehensive while the king read the scroll.

"Are you aware of what this scroll says, child?" the king asked the messenger.

"No sir, I was only told to pack my belongings and bring the message here," came Erestor's reply.

It was Círdan that informed Erestor of Maglor's decree.

"It is Maglor's intent that you be returned to your family, if any are left here. He says that you were taken when The Sirions were attacked to be used as a servant, then a soldier when you came of age. Maglor says that you show promise as a scholar and he has not the resources to train you. He has turned your guardianship over to the King if you have no family remaining."

Erestor immediately panicked.

"No, I can't stay here. I have to go back; there will be no one to protect them. Maglor will not stand up to his brother and now that his keep is destroyed he will join Maedrhos at Himring. I have to return to protect them," he cried as he began looking for a way out.

The King rose and tried to calm Erestor.

"Who is it that you have to protect, little one?" Gilgalad asked as he grabbed Erestor by the arm.

"The twins, Eärendil sons, I must protect the twins. The men are mean to them and they have no one to protect them," he said.

"You have no reason to worry, youngling," Círdan said as he approached. "Maglor writes that he will turn the boys loose near the river Sirion, on the first day of spring. We have only to find and retrieve them. Come, it is time you rest and replenish yourself from your journey while we make inquiries about your family. If it will calm you, you many come with us when we go to upriver to retrieve the boys."

Six months later, as the air carried the first hints of spring; Círdan led a group of warriors north along the banks of the Sirion. They were just breaking morning camp to further the search when they heard the echo of a faint scream on the wind. The camp went quiet as all waited to see if the sound would reoccur. As the wind picked up they heard it again, a faint, high pitched scream of "El…"

"Elros, that's Elros screaming," Erestor said as he ran to his horse.

"Continue to break camp and follow us," Círdan shouted as he mounted his horse. "Tam, Rinhel with me, Erestor wait!"

Soon, the others had caught up with Erestor. They were following a tributary up river towards a waterfall when they heard the scream again. Urging the horses faster, they threaded their way through the trees until they broke through the foliage beside a waterfall. The sight that greeted them froze all of their hearts. At the top edge of the waterfall, walking towards the deeper middle section of the water was a small boy trying to fight the current. At the waters edge just ten feet away crouched a warg ready to spring.

"Elros jump," screamed Erestor as Tam and Rinhel fired their arrows at the warg. As Elros jumped over the side of the falls the warg sprang, only to follow him over the falls dead as the arrows pierced its heart. Círdan dove into the water and retrieved Elros as he bobbed back to the surface choking. As Círdan swam to the shore, Elros began struggling and fighting him.

"Be still child, you are safe now," Círdan told him as he tried to maintain his hold.

"El." Elros screamed. "He went over the falls when a warg jumped on him. He hasn't come up yet. El…!"

Tam heard what had been said and immediately dove into the water to search for the other boy. He came up for air three times before bringing the boy to the surface. He swam as fast as he could to the water's edge and handed the boy to Círdan who had handed Elros off to Erestor. Laying Elrond on his stomach, Círdan pushed on his back and stomach to remove some of the water. When he had judged enough water removed, he rolled Elrond over and breathed into his mouth. Círdan repeated this sequence seven times and was ready to give up when Elrond finally took a shallow breath of his own.

"Thank the Vala!" Círdan said as he rolled Elrond onto his side and sat back.

By this time, Erestor had a roaring fire going. He had stripped Elros out of his wet clothes and checked him for injuries. Wrapping him in a blanket, he placed him beside the fire. As Erestor was heating water for tea the rest of the party road into the clearing. The healer jumped from his horse and rushed over to the fire.

"Elros is fine, just some cuts and bruises. It is Círdan who needs your help with the other twin," said Erestor as he pulled Elros into his lap to hold him.

The healer went to Círdan's side to help as he and Tam looked over the injured child.

"Tam, change out of your wet clothes and get warm. Rinhel, see that the camp is set up, we will be staying here for a while," Círdan told his warriors as he watched the healer look over Elrond.

"He was under the water for a long time in addition to his other injuries. Do you think he will live?" Círdan asked quietly to prevent Elros from hearing.

"He has broken both legs, and his right arm. He has also broken four ribs and his left collarbone. The scratches on his chest are deep and the bite to his shoulder is nasty. They were caused by a Warg?" the healer asked. At Círdan's affirmative nod, he continued. "Warg bites frequently become infected, if we are lucky, the time in the flowing water may have washed most of the wound clean. I also believe that he has a skull fracture. Do you have any idea how long he was without air?"

Círdan just shook his head before answering. He knew of the dangers of prolonged denial of air after working around the ocean for millennium.

"He was already under the water when we arrived; it was a good 20 to 30 minutes before we located him and got him breathing again. Is there any hope?"

The healer thought for a few minutes before answering.

"He is very young, and the water this time of year is very cold. There are records of young children surviving for long periods of time without air in very cold water. We can only hope and pray. He has been through so much at such an early age; it would be a great loss to lose him now. I will do all that I can here but we need to move him back to Balar as soon as he is stable enough."

"I will send one of the others to help you while I change into something dry. I want to check on the other twin also. This has been traumatic for him too," Círdan said rising.

The healer began to work on Elrond as Cirdan went to change. It was as Círdan was drying his hair before the fire that Elros began to whimper and cry. Soon he was struggling in Erestor's arms and crying out in pain. Círdan rushed over and quickly looked Elros over but could find nothing wrong. Puzzled, he looked over to the healer and then back to Elros. Watching for a few more minutes, he began to suspect what was wrong.

"Elros, do you feel pain as the healer works on your brother?" Círdan asked him.

At Elros's nod Círdan sighed. "I thought as much. Falcor, you need to stop until we can brew Elros a tea for pain. The connection between the twins is deep; he is feeling Elrond's pain as you work on him."

Falcor nodded his understanding.

"We can move this one closer to the fire for warmth while we dose the other twin. I have read what little there is written on elvish twins before coming along on this expedition. That they can feel each other's pain is only written as theory but I now see that it is true. We will have to be careful when treating them," Falcor said.

"Will we lose both if we lose that one?" Tam asked Círdan quietly as he came up behind him.

"I do not know, I doubt that any do," was Círdan's reply. "Feanor's twins died separately but they were said to not be identical and not close to each other. These two have had no one but each other to rely on for too long. They must be very close. It is a question that I hope not to see an answer to."

After Elros was given a tea for pain and fell sleep, he was lain by the fire to keep him warm. Falcor and Círdan spent the rest of the day treating as many of Elrond's injuries as they could with their limited supplies. Hunting parties were sent out after sentries were posted. If there were wargs in the area, it was better to hunt them down than have them attack in the middle of the night. As dusk approached, the sentries heard the approach of a large party. Soon they could see a party led by Prince Celeborn of Doriath following their trail through the trees. As the party came into the clearing, greetings were exchanged all around.

"Celeborn, you bring a sizable party with you. What are you about?" Círdan asked him as he dismounted his horse.

"My lady has had a dream. She directed the packing of the wagons herself. She said to tell you that you will find all you need for an extended stay here. Do not leave before it is safe for you to do so. We are here to ensure that you will be provisioned any way you need, for as long as you need. There are also two healers in my party to assist yours, one of whom cared for Dior's twins. Can I see them?" Celeborn said.

"Elros is resting by the fire over there. We had to drug him for he could feel the other's pain as we treated him. Elrond is there. His injuries are grievous and it is uncertain whether he will live or not. Their bond is strong; I suspect we will lose them both if we lose the one." Círdan told him.

Celeborn stopped and looked at Elros, but it was Elrond he knelt down beside and said prayers over. He also sent as much healing energy into the little one as he could. Then he rose and directed his men in setting up a more permanent camp. Large traveling tents were set up around the clearing, all with sleeping cots in them. A healing tent was set up complete with a full bed and feather mattresses. A very sizable cook wagon was set up near the healing tent and several kettles were set to boil as some of Celeborn's men delivered chickens to the cook. Extra sentry posts were set up and Cirdan's men were relieved to rest. As the camp settled down Celeborn returned to Círdan's side.

"You have questions but have been patient. Ask and I will tell you what I can," Celeborn said as he indicated that they should walk near the falls.

"Galadriel dreamed of the twins?" Círdan asked.

"Yes," Celeborn answered. "Two months ago. I came back from a hunting trip to find her gone. She had left me a note saying she had had a dream and was going to talk to her cousins. I panicked as I did not think she should be traveling in her condition."

At Círdan's puzzled look, he smiled and told him.

"We are expecting our first child. He will be born come winter." Then Celeborn's smile faded. "I was wary of letting her travel in that condition so set off after her. I arrived at Major's Gap in time to help bury the dead. They told me that Maglor and Galadriel had already left for Himring. I found my wife there with Maedhros but no sign of Maglor. I left within an hour of talking with my wife to hunt for him. I will not stay in that Kin-slayer's home but I know he will do Galadriel no harm. It was he who saved her from his brothers at Doriath."

"I found Maglor two days later, he was alone. He told me about sending Erestor to Gil-Galad with the message but would not tell me of the twins. When I arrived home a week later, Galadriel was there waiting. She was already arraigning the packing of the wagons to set out in several months time. It was not until after dinner that evening that she would even tell me of the dream."

"It seems that the twins are as important as their sire was. Earendil took our plea for help to the Valar to ensure our immediate survival and was made a star to provide hope for the masses. The twins, they are the key to the future and the survival of us all. She foresaw the need for the healers and planned accordingly. While both of the twins are important, it is Elrond who means the most. It is he who will suffer through the ages to ensure all of our survival. It is he who will bring and protect our hope," Celeborn finished.

Círdan thought about what Celeborn had told him. He was one of the few that understood that while exiled like the other Noldor, Galadriel had not been forgotten by the Valar. She was powerful in her own right and had been trained to use these powers since childhood by Maiar. There were elements of both comfort and prophesy in her dream. Then Círdan looked over to the healing tent where Elrond had been moved earlier. He knew now that the little one would live but wondered at what price. To live a life of suffering was not easy. To expect such of one so young was beyond his understanding. He looked over to Celeborn, wondering what he thought. While being married to Galadriel provided some insight, Celeborn was not known for his trust in the Valar.

"No, I do not like it. That one so young should suffer so is wrong. Life is hard enough without these added burdens. He should have been allowed the carefree time of childhood. The freedom of knowing, of thinking, your world is safe and revolves around you," Celeborn said. Then he took a deep sigh. "I am wrong; I know that but these two have never had it easy. Being Peredhil is hard in a world of elves. Then to have parents who were singled out for special duties, which left little time for attention to children. All they have is each other. To know that now one is being singled out from that to suffer even more galls me. You need not worry about me though, I have pledged to help him in any way I can."

"Let us rest then, for tomorrow they both will need us," Círdan told him as he laid a comforting hand on his kinsman's shoulder.

The next couple of days were hard on all. Elrond had developed a high fever and the wounds on his chest and shoulder had become hard and swollen as infection set in. His head had also begun to swell from internal bleeding, increasing the pressure on his brain. As the pressure increased, violent seizures came causing him to rebreak many of his bone fractures. Even with Celeborn and Círdan's assistance, the healers were being kept very busy.

Elros was in constant pain even though he had nothing but minor cuts and bruises. The teas for pain only helped relieve his pain a little so everyone took turns holding him and walking with him around the camp in an effort to calm him. It was worse when he broke down and cried. Many grew frustrated and took turns on the hunting parties to get away. Some even went so far as to start blaming Elrond for his brother's pain but never spoke this within Elros's hearing. Everyone was surprised the day Elros went from crying and screaming in pain in Círdan's arms to totally limp.

The junior healer, who had been sitting with Elrond, came running out of the tent yelling for help from the two senior healers, who had been bathing in the waterfall at the time. Celeborn rose from his place at the fire and rushed into the tent. The sight of blood pouring out of Elrond's nose and ears startled him. He rushed to the bed and tried to stem the flow with cloths left lying nearby. Soon the other healers rushed in to help but there was little that they could do. It took them over an hour to stop the blood flow. By then there was little hope left. Elrond's heartbeat had slowed to almost nothing and he only breathed occasionally.

Círdan had passed Elros over to Tam before entering the tent after Celeborn. As he watched the healers lose hope he prayed to the Valar for help. When the healers finally sat back, Círdan came to the side of the bed.

"Celeborn, lift him and follow me," he told his friend.

Trusting his kinsman totally, he lifted Elrond and followed Círdan to the edge of the waterfall. A small crowd gathered round to watch what would happen. Tam came to stand behind Círdan so that Elros could be near his twin. As all waited, a light began to glow behind the falls. Círdan took Elros back into his arms and signaled Celeborn to follow. They entered the water and made their way to the middle of the falls before stopping. Slowly a hand made entirely of water reached out and caressed Elros's forehead. Círdan then bowed to the figure taking shape behind the falls.

"Celeborn, give Elrond to Ulmo. He will take him and see to his welfare," Círdan told him.

Celeborn hesitated at first but then nodded and gave in. Kissing Elrond on the forehead first, he handed him over into the waiting arms of water. All watched as Elrond was drawn behind the falls and the light faded.

"Now we wait. We will be called when it is time," Círdan said to the crowd as he led Celeborn from the water.

All gathered around the fire and waited as darkness came. Little was eaten that night but even the cook did not grumble. As the sun came up the next morning, Elros stirred and came awake. He looked around in confusion before finally addressing Círdan.

"Where is my brother? Why do I not feel him anymore? I know he is not dead, but I cannot feel him. Please tell me where Elrond is?" Elros pleaded.

"Your brother is with the Valar, they will return him soon. Tell us how you feel while Erestor brings you something to eat," Círdan told him.

After eating two helpings of breakfast, the healers looked Elros over.

"He is still bruised but in good shape. I see no reason to keep him from play or the other activities of a child," the lead healer said.

So life in the camp calmed and settled into a routine as they all waited. It was as evening approached on the third day that Círdan warned the healers that their charge would be returning. Just after dark, Círdan and Celeborn made their way to the water's edge as the light began to glow behind the waterfall. Círdan closed his eyes as if in thought then bowed to the falls. As the light faded, he called for torches to be brought.

"Come Celeborn, they have left Elrond on a pallet behind the falls. Erestor, you carry a second torch in case we need the light," He said.

Soon the three were sliding beside the falls and dunked into the cave behind. As they walked to the back of the cage, they began to see a faint glow. There, lying wrapped in a silk blanket was Elrond. Looking him over they discovered that all of his bones had been set and casted. The infected wounds on his shoulder and chest had been treated and were healing over with fresh skin. His head was returned to its normal size and gave no indication that it had ever been fractured. While not totally healed, Elrond's life was no longer in danger and he would make a full recovery. Celeborn carefully lifted him and carried him out of the cave.

When the healers had looked Elrond over they were amazed. The Valar had taken a child that was moments from death and mostly healed them. Some wondered at why the child had not been totally healed. Even without a total healing, all were amazed by the blessings shown to this child by the Valar. The major change that worried some seemed to be that Elros could no longer feel his brother as acutely as he had before; even through he had been returned to his brother's side. While Celeborn still did not like the interference of the Valar, even he admitted that the muting of the connection between the twins was probably a very good thing. It would let them develop independently which would make their lives easier.

Elrond awoke in the morning two days later while the healers were checking his casts. After being given water, he looked around until he spotted Celeborn and Círdan entering the tent.

He did not say anything, he just stared at them. Círdan sent for Erestor. Upon his entering the tent Elrond gave a slight smile but still did not say anything. When Celeborn began questioning the healers as to what was wrong with him, Elrond finally talked.

"Peace cousin, I am well just tired," he said. "I will be healed enough to begin travel in another three days if you wish. Where will we be taken now?"

I was Círdan who answered him.

"We are in no hurry and will stay here at least another week. We will be going to the Isle of Balar where you will reside in the palace with the King. Are you in any pain?" he asked.

Elrond just nodded his head. The junior healer was placing a cup of broth to his lips and he drank it all. Next he was given a cup of pain medication and a cup of water to wash it down. Soon he was drifting off to sleep.

"I find it odd that he did not ask after his brother. It bothers me," Círdan admitted as they left the tent.

"I believe that the muting of their connection is to blame. I talked with Elros while we waited for Elrond's return. He told me that they had always been able to feel each other's pain and emotions. After Ulmo touched him, this connection was muted somehow. He can tell that his brother is alive but that is all now," Celeborn responded. "I believe that there is a reason for this muting other than to relieve Elros's pain. I will be surprised if the connection re-establishes itself." I almost feel as if Elrond understands and accepts this muting even if he doesn't know why.

"I will send a messenger to Gilgalad to let him know we will be returning in two weeks time with the boys. Did you notice that Elrond is healing quickly despite being a peredhel?" Círdan said as they sat by the fire.

"Yes, it is almost that of an elf. Only time will tell if there is a reason for it," Celeborn told him.

The next week was spent quietly in camp as Elrond continued to heal. After several days the senior healer deemed Elrond healed enough to sit outside in the sun for short periods of time. Soon after the merry sound of children's laughter was heard and smiles were seen all around. As time passed it began to dawn on many that the Valar must have had a hand in protecting their camp. While several hunting parties and messengers had run into orcs and wargs, none of the evil creatures had come near the camp. Many of the warriors began to talk among themselves about how special the twins must be.

At the beginning of the second week, Círdan and Celeborn made plans to break camp and travel together to Balar. As soon as the healers gave their go ahead, the parties prepared to leave the next morning. Both twins were put into the back of an open wagon for the ride back. Erestor and the junior healer rode with them to keep them occupied and ensure the travel was not becoming too much for Elrond.

The party had been traveling for a week when they came upon the outskirts of what remained of the Havens of Sirion. Both Erestor and the twins became quiet as they rode through town to the docks. As the wagon neared the docks, both twins began to whimper. Erestor alerted Celeborn who transferred Elros into Círdan's arms while taking Elrond into his own. Both boys quieted but clung to those holding them. Tam had quietly climbed into the wagon to hold Erestor when he broke down and began to quietly sob. Erestor had learned before coming on this expedition that none of his family had survived the slaughter. The party quickened their pace to the docks where they could see several ships waiting for them.

Erestor and the twins were taken onto the first ship and sent below where Galadriel and Círdan's wife Sidhinen waited. It was while they waited for the ships to be loaded and cast off that everyone learned that Erestor had seen his parents killed before being taken. Galadriel learned from Elros that the twins had seen their mother jump from the cliff rather than hand the Simmaril over to Maedhros. Galadriel pushed all three of them into a deep sleep for the crossing to the Isle.

It was sunset when the ships approached the docks of Balar. Even from this distance it was clear that there was a big crowd waiting. The King's standard told that he awaited on the dock its self. Celeborn woke all three children and brought them on deck as Círdan pulled the ship along side the dock. When the plank was lowered, Gilgalad was the first aboard to greet his cousins.

"Greetings little ones, I am your cousin Ereinion. You will be coming to live with me," the King told them.

"What about Erestor?" Elrond asked.

"He can come live with us too if he wishes, although Tam has already ask for this honor," he replied.

Turning to Erestor, Elrond waited for his answer.

"I will stay with Elrond and Elros if it is permitted sire," Erestor said.

"It is settled then. Come, you must all be tired and hungry," Gilgalad said.

"Do we have to go through the crowd?" Elrond said hiding his head in Celeborn's neck.

"Do not be afraid little one, they mean you no harm. See that bright star above your heads?" Galadriel asked him. When he nodded she continued.

"That is your father and he is watching over you from above. The people see that star and know that it symbolizes their hopes and the promise of the Valar's return. The people see you, the sons of the star, and it becomes more real to them. You also come to represent hope to them, a hope for the future."

Elrond looked at the crowd again and then nodded.

As they left the ship and headed for the palace on horseback the people began to point and talk. Slowly cheers began to be heard until everyone else had joined in. Many felt a sense of peace as they looked at the twins for they realized, here was the symbol of the future. Here was their hope.


End file.
